


Sigh by Luifera Black

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ginny and Sirius are bored at 12 Grimmauld Place !!!! (for now?...) Lemon,
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Sigh by Luifera Black

1-Sigh  
1  
Author's Notes: hurrah! i rewrote the update i lost nearly word for word. if only i could remember homework this well lol :P

Thanks for the good reviews so far! i feel good now :)  
~Lucifera Black

Ginny awoke with a start, having the feeling someone was talking to her. As the fog cleared from her mind, she realized there really was someone addressing her.

"Ginny, dear, we're off now. Don't sleep all day. And don't bother Sirius okay? Just try and stay out of his way. Why don't you read one of your Teen Magic magazines? That's a good girl. See you tonight."

And with that, Ginny heard her mother close her door again and walk down the stairs. Ginny was still very tired, so she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. However, her eyes focused, her mind started working, and she became painfully aware of everything around her.

She groaned as she looked about her shabby old make-shift room at 12 Grimmauld Place. The heavy dust danced in the annoyingly bright sunbeams coming through the cracks in the walls and window.

Ginny felt like the whole day ahead would be shitty. But, she decided to get up now that she was fully awake, and get on with the day no matter what. It would be kind of nice, because her family and friends would be away for the day running errands and such. She could enjoy peace and quiet, and do whatever she wanted. She was sick of being treated like a child all the time, being the youngest in her family, and even the youngest in the circle of friends.

She threw aside the bedsheets, stood up and stretched. She sneezed loudly because of all the dust being blown around in the room.

"Bless you!" came from downstairs. Sirius had heard her sneeze from all the way in the kitchen.

Ginny smiled. Sirius was funny. She always enjoyed his company, and she spent time with him whenever she could, despite everyone telling her not to "bother" him. Also despite the fact that her mum didn't really approve of Sirius altogether.

She ran down the stairs in her night shirt (well, it was actually an oversized, old t-shirt from her brother Bill's trunk at the Burrow). She was comfortable around Sirius, so she didn't bother fussing about her clothes or makeup or anything.

�Hey Sirius� said Ginny, as she walked over to the fridge to see what there was to eat.  
�Good morning, Ginny� said Sirius, smiling. He noticed how short the t-shirt was, but tried not to dwell on it for too long.

�I�ve already made breakfast for you� said Sirius, as he pointed his wand behind him, and willed the toast to jump out of the toaster and start buttering itself. The coffee pot then poured its hot contents into a pastel-orange mug. When they were finished, the foodstuffs levitated over to the table. Ginny laughed softly.

�Thanks, Sirius� said Ginny as she bent to kiss Sirius on the cheek. Ginny felt how warm and smooth his skin was under her lips, even in such a brief encounter. He smelled subtly of shaving cream, which Ginny liked. Ginny also liked how she could kiss Sirius on the cheek without being scolded later by her mother.

Sirius simply said, �no problem�, and then began flipping through Ginny�s Witch Weekly magazine that was on the table. He stopped at a picture and article entitled, �Gilderoy Lockhart: The Early Years�, which detailed Lockhart�s childhood, teen years, and adventures as a young adult. Sirius laughed.

�Look at this rubbish� he said, mostly to himself. Ginny looked over at him.  
�What�s rubbish?� she asked, smiling.

Sirius lifted the magazine and showed her the article. Ginny giggled.  
�Okay, that is rubbish. But this one isn�t� said Ginny, as she grabbed the magazine from Sirius and found another article. She slid it back over to Sirius, not making eye contact. Her face looked a little flushed.

Sirius looked at the article. It read: SEXUAL FANTASIES: What a Witch Wants

The article discussed roleplaying, fetishes, common likes and dislikes, etc. He looked over at Ginny, but she was suddenly engrossed in adding more sugar to her coffee.

Sirius skimmed through the section until he saw a caption with a cartoon next to it. The illustration was of a young witch in a ridiculously scant school uniform flirting with her teacher. He just about laughed, but carried on reading. It explained how many young witches prefer older wizards, and/or ones in positions of authority.

Sirius cringed when he thought of the Hogwarts girls lusting after Snape or Dumbledore.

Ginny was still testing the consistency of her coffee and making her toast last a very long time, so Sirius continued reading the article. He flipped over to the next page, which had the results of a quiz Ginny had taken. It read:

YOU ARE: The Naughty Schoolgirl!  
You�re definitely hot for teacher!  
You are the girl who sits at the front of the class, hoping her teacher will notice how short her skirt is. You like the older wizard, who is experienced, mature, and has authority. You sit there, daydreaming and fantasizing about him. Even though you are attracted to him seeming unattainable, you wish he would step off that pedestal and seduce you. You want to get down and dirty with him, especially if he dominates you.  
You go, girl! Keep sitting up front, and maybe one of these days, the lovely older wizard in your life will notice!

Ginny glanced a few times at Sirius while he was reading. She saw him starting to smile. She imagined Sirius seducing her. He would beckon her with his finger, telling her to come sit in his lap. Then he would slowly take her clothes off. He would tell her to undo his pants. She would pull the zipper down, then, reach into his boxers...

*Sigh*

Sirius looked over at Ginny, who sighed without meaning to. He noticed the far-off look in her eyes, and how her cheeks looked rosy again. He wondered what she was daydreaming about, but judging by her quiz results, it should�ve been easy to guess. Ginny wondered if Sirius knew that he was the �lovely older wizard in her life�.

He cleared his throat quietly.  
�Sorry, what?� said Ginny, thinking Sirius was talking to her and she missed it all.

�Turns out this magazine is...informative after all.� said Sirius.  
�Really? Um, yes, sometimes.� said Ginny.  
Silence.

*Crack!*

Ginny and Sirius nearly fell out of their chairs when they heard the noise. It was Arthur, Ginny�s dad, apparating into the livingroom. He poked his head around the kitchen doorway to see if anyone was in there.

�Hello! I just popped in to pick up my reports. I forgot them when I rushed off to work this morning.� said Arthur.

Ginny jumped up, glad for the distraction.  
�Hi, Dad. I think I saw your papers on the end table by the stairs when I came down.� she said.  
�Ah yes, thank you, dear. How is everything?  
�Good! Good, good.� said Ginny.  
�Are you letting Sirius get his work done?�  
�Yes, Dad.� she said, smiling.  
�And Sirius, you�re okay?�  
�Very well, thanks, Arthur.� said Sirius.  
�Okie dokie! I�ll be off then.�  
�Dad, your papers!� said Ginny, as her dad almost forgot again.  
�Yes of course! Thanks, Ginny, dear.�

And with that, Arthur went and gathered his papers, and then a loud *Crack!* was heard from the hall.

Ginny giggled and walked back over to Sirius. She stood there playing with the bottom hem of the t-shirt.

�Well. I guess I�d better get ready for the day and all that.� said Ginny, looking slightly dejected.  
�Right. Okay then.� said Sirius, smiling.  
�Right.� said Ginny, standing there for a bit too long. She then turned to leave, but thought of something.

�Thanks again for breakfast, Sirius.� said Ginny as she leaned in to give him another kiss on the cheek.

Sirius acted fast, and took her face in his hands. He pressed his lips firmly against hers. Ginny was so surprised and excited, she actually whimpered.

Ginny felt Sirius� warm hands slide down her arms, and pull her to him. She was almost falling on him, trying to get closer.

Sirius then broke the kiss and held Ginny at a distance once again. He looked her in the eye, and saw all her emotion and lust surfacing. She didn�t know what to think, but maybe he was changing his mind and feeling bad. She didn�t want it to end.

�How about we get ready for the day together?� said Sirius. Ginny smiled, and Sirius took her hand, and pulled her to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Ginny was about to ask what exactly they would be doing to get ready for the day.

�Close the door and come here, Ginny.� said Sirius. He then took his shirt off.

Ginny no longer cared about her question.

Sirius turned the shower on and let it run.

�Kneel down, Ginny, and take off my pants� Sirius instructed. Ginny knelt, becoming more aroused by the second. She looked up at him, and he smiled. She then slowly undid his pants, and pulled them down. He stepped out of them, and she noticed the bulge under his boxers. She felt a rush of warmth between her legs.

Sirius took Ginny�s hand and rubbed it lightly against his cock, overtop of the thin fabric of his boxers. She quietly whimpered again. He still held her hand, and pulled her up so she stood in front of him.

Sirius pulled the t-shirt up and over Ginny�s body. She felt the soft, worn material graze her hard nipples on the way up. The sensation gave Ginny goose bumps, and she just wore her panties now. If it was possible, Sirius became even harder and bigger seeing Ginny standing there wearing nothing but her panties, trembling with arousal and biting her lip and she looked down at his boxers.

Ginny watched eagerly as Sirius began pulling his boxers down. He did it very slowly, deliberately, only revealing a bit at a time. Finally, Sirius pushed the boxers over his cock, which was sticking out, very hard, long and ready. Ginny felt another rush of warmth between her thighs, and her knees weakened a little.

Sirius swiftly pushed Ginny up against the bathroom wall. He crushed his body against hers, and he rubbed his cock against her damp underwear.

He kissed her deeply as he slid his fingers into her panties. He caressed her fully with his hand as his tongue explored her mouth. He then used his middle finger to slide up and down her slit. Ginny bucked up against his hand, causing the tip of his finger to enter her. He thrust his finger into her a few times, then took her panties off with ease.

The hot shower running the background began to steam up the room. The warm mist kissed their skin, and gave them goose bumps.

Ginny moaned when she felt Sirius rub the tip of his cock against her clit up and down. She began breathing heavily and pushing against him. Sirius felt she was about to climax, so he pulled away. He wanted this to last a while longer.

Sirius stepped into the shower, pulling the weakened redhead with him. He stood with his back to the streaming water, and it sprayed and cascaded down and around his body and onto Ginny. They kissed deeply, feeling and tasting the hot water flowing down their faces.

Ginny didn�t know they were moving until she felt her back come up against the shower wall. Sirius kissed and bit her neck while he lifted her leg. She felt him position himself, and the tip of his wet cock nudged at her opening. She pushed herself onto him as best she could. Sirius moaned and pushed into her, filling her completely. He lifted both of her legs, and she wrapped them around him as tightly as possible, feeling his muscular butt along the way.

Ginny began panting and clawing at Sirius� shoulders for support.

�Ohhh Sirius...� Ginny whispered as his lips brushed against hers.  
�Fuck me, Sirius...harder...� she whispered in his ear.

Sirius pushed himself into her faster and faster, harder and harder. He was thrusting up into Ginny so hard that she was bouncing against him and sliding up and down the wet shower wall. She made small yelping noises as he fucked her.

Sirius felt Ginny tense up as he pounded into her. She writhed against him and her body squeezed him tightly.

Ginny cried out as she reached orgasm. The pressure on his cock was too much, and Sirius came immensely inside her.

They were both so relieved and weak as Sirius stopped. He held Ginny close to him as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. Ginny still sat straddling Sirius, facing him, and he was still inside her. She made the most of the situation, and ground her hips down onto him. She was so sensitive and wet, it felt so good, and it almost tickled.

Sirius moaned softly as Ginny continued to ride him, and push down in a circular motion. She went a bit faster, with Sirius easily slipping in and out. Ginny shuddered with another orgasm.

�..Sirius..� Ginny breathed as she kissed him over and over.

They both sighed.

**Author's Note** please check out my my challenge in the challenge/request section, and accept it, too! :P  
1


End file.
